El tatuaje
by Nanny PGranger Evans Cullen
Summary: Un tatuaje, llama la atencion de Harry...creo que ya sabemos lo que ocurre despues


**_Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui mencionados no son mios, solo los utilizo para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginacion. _**

**_Hola! vengo con esta historia es mi...umm ¿primer lemon? es un one shot super corto, pero quisiera saber su opinion, pues no se si este bien hecho _**

**_PD: me inspire en una imagen que vi, de un fanart._**

* * *

** El tatuaje**

Hermione le miro a los ojos, levanto los brazos permitiéndole que le quitara la blusa, una blusa de gasa delgada, muy fina que se podía notar el sostén amarillo que portaba.

Al acercarse le beso el hombro, le mordió ligeramente escuchando un jadeo provenir de ella. Se abandono a los brazos de él con un leve suspiro, sonrió para sus adentros.

Con delicadeza le soltó los pasadores de sus cabellos, dejando al descubierto una masa de rizos sedosos. Tomo uno ensortijándolo en su dedo y soltándolo libremente.

Ella no protestaba, la separo brevemente de él, ella gimió descontenta por su alejamiento. Harry, lentamente, abrió las manos y dejó caer los pasadores al suelo, guiñándole un ojo, se desabotono su camisa, lentamente, tortuosamente mientras veía como Hermione se mordía su labio inferior y sus ojos se oscurecían por el deseo primitivo que sentía.

Sus labios se apoderaron de la castaña quien jadeaba con una mezcla de alivio y excitación. Hermione Rodeó su cuello con los brazos y se entregó al embriagador beso.

Potter la atrajo firmemente contra sí, sus manos le recorrían toda la espalda y ella se sentía derretida sobre su cuerpo, incapaz de pensar en nada que no fuese el cuerpo de Harry y la necesidad que crecía dentro de ella con cada beso y cada caricia.

Se estrechó contra él, con un murmullo a medias entre una queja y un ruego. Potter aprovechándose de eso le desabrocho el sujetador, alejándose rápidamente de ella, arrastro las tiras de sus hombros, quitándolo por completo. Potter ahogo una exclamación de júbilo al ver esas hermosas redondeces mostrarse ante él.

—Hermione... —contuvo la respiración, no esperaba ver esa imagen en su cuerpo. Estaba ansiosa delante de él, esbelta, con un cuerpo suavemente curvado y su piel brillaba a la luz del sol.

La castaña emitió un gemido al notar las calientes manos impregnarse en su cuerpo, recorriendo palmo con palmo, cada centímetro de su piel.

Un gruñido por parte de Potter, mientras tocaba esas redondeces, suaves como el algodón, los pezones sonrosados y erguidos, llamándolo a probar.

La castaña ahogo un gritito al notar la boca ansiosa y avariciosa de Potter en sus senos. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la sensación que recorría su cuerpo solo con la boca de caliente de Harry.

Gruñendo satisfecho Potter se deshizo de su camisa, su boca no dejaba de moverse de un seno al otro, chupando, mordiendo, pellizcando.

Los jadeantes gemidos provenientes de la castaña era música para sus oídos. Hermione sentía sus piernas de gelatina, temblaba.

Si no fuera porque Potter le tenía agarrada por la cintura, ella hubiese caído al piso, abrumada por la pasión que la recorría.

Después de sacar con prisas, parte de sus pantalones y zapatos, se separo de los suaves montículos, escuchando el quejido indignado de la castaña.

Seguidamente la tomo en brazos, Hermione Jadeo sorprendida, odiaba las alturas, pero Harry estaba más necesitado que nunca, su polla estaba empalmada, tanto por el deseo lujurioso como por la necesidad de obtener a esa muchacha.

La dejo caer con suavidad en el mullido colchón de la cama, se veía preciosa como Dios la trajo al mundo vistiendo solo su tanga de encaje rojo.

Esa mujer sí que era traviesa al vestir de ese color, pues su piel resaltaba llamando la atención a ese lugar recóndito, escondido ante los demás, pero visible ahora para él.

Harry se recostó encima de ella, evitando aplastarla con su peso, le vio directo a los ojos marrones oscurecidos por la pasión, se fijo en sus labios entreabiertos y su respiración agitada y anhelante.

Sus pómulos estaban sonrojados como dos fresas maduras y su cabellos hecho un revoltijo al estar acostada en la almohada, para Potter ella era afrodita.

—Hermosa—susurro, su voz ronca.

Ella le sonrió traviesa, pero esa sonrisa se borro al sentir los labios de Potter en los suyos, la besaba con avidez y pasión.

Sus manos grandes y callosas le recorrían sus brazos, para después bajar a por todo su cuerpo.

Entre el beso, los gemidos fueron el único sonido que se escuchaba de la pareja.

Potter se separo de esos labios para mirar su obra maestra, y al centrar la mirada en el seno derecho de la joven, gruño hambriento, con el dedo índice recorrió la snicht que estaba dibujado en el pezón de la castaña.

Una Snicht dorada que tenia las alas abiertas volando para que una mano la atrape, mas para Potter no era una mano, sino su boca quien deseoso de probarlo de nuevo se introdujo el enhiesto pezón rosado.

La castaña se removía entre las suaves sabanas de seda, jadeando de sorpresa, mientras Potter seguía con esos besos glotones.

Sus manos quitaron con delicadeza la única prenda que vestía. Harry se separo de la castaña aprovechando que estaba abrumada por el placer, su mirada se centro en ese triangulo de rizos castaños, sin embargo sintió como si una poderosa fuerza lo hubiese golpeado y lo hubiese dejado tambaleándose e indefenso

— Hermione... —repitió con la voz quebrada. La incredulidad de Potter era tan evidente que la castaña se dio cuenta de su poder. Permaneció quieta y sonriente hasta que el pelinegro la abrazó con sus temblorosas manos y ella perdió el sentido del tiempo.

Potter la volvió a estrechar contra sí con impaciencia. Era tan sólido, tan excitante.

—Harry…— repitió la castaña con la voz susurrante y ronco.

—Pequeña Pilla—sonrió Potter, una sonrisa tan ancha como el gato Cheshire.-¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo?—Interrogo curioso.

La castaña se mordió el labio inferior, sin responder, parpadeando con la mirada traviesa. Harry cerró los ojos, para abrirlos seguidamente y centrar su mirada al dibujo de un pequeño león que estaba en el vientre bajo de la castaña.

Se quito sus calzoncillos y sin más preámbulos, beso en los labios de nueva cuenta a Hermione, mientras que con una sola embestida, ingresaba a su interior llenándola por completo.

Ante la invasión Hermione gimio fuertemente, Potter gruño satisfecho.

La castaña se dejó dominar por el placer que le proporcionaba Harry, que iba descubriendo sus secretos más íntimos, que le abrían el camino para volar sin ataduras. Nunca había sentido nada tan intenso, era extasiante.

Clavó los dedos en la espalda de Harry mientras decía su nombre y se movían con un ritmo irresistible, llenándola. Los jadeos se perdían entre los murmullos de las olas del mar.

Una sensación electrizante se formo en su vientre mientras las embestidas aumentaban su ritmo.

De pronto grito llena de placer, satisfecha al alcanzar el orgasmo que la elevo hasta alturas desconocidas, antes de terminar con una explosión liberadora.

Se sentía lánguida, satisfecha y terriblemente cansada, mas Potter no cejo en su ritmo y con un ronco gemido termino alcanzado su orgasmo, derramándose en su interior. Cerró los ojos brevemente, mientras el mundo volvía en sí.

—No te lo dije porque era una sorpresa—Murmuro la castaña con la voz ligeramente ronca.

—Vaya sorpresa—respondió Potter aun sin salirse de ella. Mas sus brazos se aflojaron agotados por la actividad, que se dejo caer suavemente en el pecho de la castaña, cerro sus ojos verdes cansados y adormecidos.

—¿Te gusto mi tatuaje?—pregunto ansiosa la castaña. Potter levanto la cabeza, depositando un suave beso en los labios hinchados de su esposa.

—Claro que si amor, pero esa Snicht es solo mía.—mascullo posesivamente, tomando entre su mano el seno derecho.

—¿Y el león?—

— Cariño, soy un gryffindor y allí es donde debe estar, ser el guardián de la cuevita.

La castaña rio divertida, acompañándola Potter soltó carcajadas complacido

No Tardaron mucho en dormirse.

Sin embargo su Luna de miel apenas comenzaba.

En las siguientes horas de la tarde-noche yacieron abrazados, explorándose otra vez, y volvieron a hacer el amor, lentamente, como hechizados. No hablaron. Las palabras podrían haber roto el hechizo. Solo se abrazaron y, al final, Hermione se durmió con la cara sobre el pecho de Harry. Mientras este tomaba esa snicht en sus manos y posesivamente abrazaba a su castaña

**FIN**

* * *

**gracias por leer**


End file.
